The present invention relates to mobile firefighting vehicles, which utilize high-pressure water as a firefighting agent in general, and small lightweight all-terrain vehicles in particular.
The typical fire engine is a truck to which is mounted a water tank, a water pump and a fire hose. The typical fire engine is a large over the road truck which is used for fighting fires principally in urban settings. It has long been known that high-pressure water at 1,100 to 1,500 PSI produces a water fog which is very effective for fighting fires. The water fog greatly increases the firefighting capabilities of a given amount of water, and allows water to be used in fighting liquid hydrocarbon and electrical fires. The combination of a small relatively lowcost vehicle which can operate in rough terrain and which has a relatively large effective water supply which can fight all types of fires makes this type of vehicle a cost-effective solution for a wide range of uses from rapid first response to machine fire fighting to bush firefighting. However, firefighting equipment of this type which is well integrated with the vehicle as well as being highly reliable and easily repaired is needed.